watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Bureau of Investigation
The (FBI) is the United States of America’s main federal law enforcement agency and also the country’s domestic intelligence and security agency that appears in Watch Dogs 2. They have their own division and office in San Francisco and are working with Blume. They are featured within the storyline as an opposing faction against DedSec. Events of Watch Dogs 2 After DedSec starts gaining a lot of followers and doing various operations, the FBI start viewing them as a threat and begin spying on them. Thanks to Miranda Comay’s connections, DedSec discovers this and sends Marcus Holloway to investigate. He downloads data from the agency, however they discover this and start looking for him. Marcus manages to download the data and escape the FBI. Since the Bureau can tape into their communications, Wrench warns Marcus to not use their comm channel and instead talk in private. Marcus later goes to Dellums Towers, the FBI’s headquarters in Oakland, to place a transceiver on the building’s roof. Despite the feds discovering Marcus, he escapes. The Bureau later captures Wrench while Marcus places another transceiver. Marcus discovers Wrench’s location and watches as he is lectured by FBI special agent Carlos Fuentes. Blume CTO Dušan Nemec later dismisses the agent and asks Wrench about Marcus and DedSec, though he refuses to talk. Dušan eventually lets him go but prevents Wrench from getting his mask back. Their end goal in targeting not only DedSec, but all hacker groups, is to maintain control over as many zero days as possible without any competition. Of course, the FBI’s goals are also to enforce the federal laws of the United States of America and ensure peace and security on the country. The FBI also appears in online side missions. One of them involves stopping two FBI Agents from revealing compromising info on DedSec. Another online side mission involves hacking the FBI Agents to get info on them. Other missions include stealing an experimental vehicle from the Bureau. Behavior The behavior of the FBI is largely similar to the Police’s, only that they can’t summon helicopters, K-9s, Coast Guards and SWAT Teams due to their Heat Level being like a gang/Umeni’s, though they can arrest the players. However, when calling reinforcements, instead of summoning more agents, the FBI can contact the Police and pit them against the players, making them fight two factions at the same time. This is extremely difficult considering that now K-9s, helicopters, Coast Guards and SWAT teams may arrive depending on how high the player’s Heat Level is. This also means that the player will have to escape a Police Heat Level, which is much harder than a gang/Umeni/FBI Heat Level. Due to this, attacking the agency stealthily and preventing them from calling reinforcements is critical. Also, due to them being a law enforcement agency, agents cannot be framed for an arrest and the Police will ignore them if they attack Marcus. Vehicles The signature vehicles of the FBI are black TBT-7000s, used to bring reinforcements or chase criminals/players. It is also the experimental vehicle that must be stolen when playing some FBI online side missions. Gallery FBI Faction Types.jpg|The different FBI classes. FBI_gunman2.jpg|FBI Gunman. FBI_gunman.jpg|Another Gunman. FBI_gunman6.jpg|Another Gunman. FBI_armored.jpg|FBI Armored Gunman. FBI_Armored2.jpg|Another Armored Gunman. FBI_Marksman2.jpg|FBI Marksman. FBI Marksman.jpg|Another. FBI_elite.jpg|FBI Elite. FBI_elite2.jpg|Another Elite. FBI_enforcer2.jpg|FBI Enforcer. FBI_Enforcer.jpg|Another FBI Jammer.jpg|FBI Jammer FBI Grenadier.jpg|FBI Grenadier FBI_undercover.jpg|FBI undercover from Peeping Toms. FBI_undercover2.jpg|Another group of undercover during the mission. Trivia *Strangely, instead of unmarked police vehicles, FBI agents drive civilian vehicles. *In W4TCHED, while downloading data about the spy, after the FBI starts looking for Marcus, they may arrest or kill civilians for no reason. **Also in W4TCHED, while downloading data about the spy, the FBI agents looking for Marcus that are driving the TBT-7000s have a tendency to crash on or destroy things on the area where the van is initially parked. *FBI agents’ jobs are listed as police officers, instead of FBI agents. *They are the second most dangerous faction in the entire game, as they have all seven enemy archetypes (Gunman, Armored Gunman, Marksman, Elite, Enforcer, Jammer and Grenadier) plus the help of guard dogs, can’t be framed, can summon the Police for help and the Police won’t attack them if they see the FBI attacking someone. The FBI can also shut down CTOS 2.0. However, the FBI doesn’t have the Helicopter, nor do they have the Talos and MRAP. They also don’t have the Coast Guard, and they aren’t as hard to escape from as the Police are. However, they can be hard to shake off if they manage to enter their TBT-7000s and chase the players, as they are aggressive drivers and can cause the player to crash their cars without much difficulty. The TBT-7000s are also considerably fast. Category:Factions Category:Law Enforcement Category:Watch Dogs 2